


A princess's surprise for her prince

by sasuhina_gal



Series: Team Voltron birthdays [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Surprise Party, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: It might not technically be his birthday, but that's not going to stop Allura from throwing her boyfriend the best surprise birthday dinner she's ever thrown.





	A princess's surprise for her prince

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro, it’s your birthday, kinda. It’s also the day before S5, ahhh! I’ve avoided all the clips that Voltron posted except a few things so I’m dying. This poor baby needs rest and love so I hope I can achieve that in this fic. It’s connected to my last three Voltron bday fics (Lance, Keith and Hunk) please enjoy!

Shiro was woken up by a wet nose in his face, breaking him out of a dream of him flying a black robot lion with red wings.

“Mm, no, bad Voltron.” He murmured, trying to shove the insistent nose away from him but let out a yelp when her tongue came out. “Ok, ok, I’m up. Gez, can’t even sleep in on my birthday.” Soon Shiro was up and changed into work out attire, a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder as he followed his husky downstairs and into the kitchen. There he found Allura cutting strawberries into slices. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his cheek against her head. “Morning.”

“Good morning birthday boy.” Allura said

“Don’t turn that into another one of your child jokes please.” Shiro begged, hoping his girlfriend would lay off the leap year baby jokes.

“I’ll control myself. I’m making avocado toast. Do you want some or are you gonna eat with Keith after the gym?”

“I’ll eat a granola bar. I’m mostly going to help Keith.”

“Oh, I’ll get it. You stay here.” Allura said, putting the knife down and disappeared into the butler pantry

“Are you spoiling me?” Shiro called, stealing a whole strawberry from the cutting board

“Today only.” She called right before she walked out of the pantry and handed two granola bars to Shiro. “Are you sure you’re ok with hanging out with Keith all day. I would join you if it weren’t for all the videos I have to edit.” Allura asked

“I’ll be fine. I haven’t hung out with Keith for a while and besides, dinner tonight would be exactly the same if we planned something. I don’t mind, trust me. I have to go but I will call you once we’re done with our work out.” Shiro promised, pressing a kiss to Allura’s lips.

“Alright and be careful ok. I know you said your prosthetic was hurting yesterday.” Allura reminded, her fingers brushing over where Shiro’s metal arm met his shoulder.

“I will.” he pressed one more kiss on her lips and another on her forehead. “I have to go.” He made a stop to the fridge to grab his water bottle and then picked up his duffle bag again. “I’ll see you later, love you.” He called, heading to the door, Voltron and Hime following their dad for one last goodbye before he left for the gym and an afternoon with Keith.

Once Allura was sure he was gone, she went back to the butler’s pantry and opened the door, beckoning Lance, Plaxum and her father out.

“Was hiding really necessary? I’m staying with you.” Her father, Alfor asked

Plaxum, a photographer who was friends with Lance, was bouncing, “this is exciting. Shiro has no idea?”

“None. Now Keith will try and keep him busy so while I eat as quickly as possible get the decorations out of my office. The event furniture people will be here soon. Father, the flower shop will be delivering the flowers soon, so I leave that in your capable hands. Plaxum, I love you and you’re the best photographer anyone’s ever known, but I swear to god, please control your urge to take pictures and post them.”

“I’ve already confiscated her phone.” Lance said.

“Good, get upstairs and get the stuff.” Lance and Plaxum headed upstairs and Allura took a deep breath. Shiro had no clue that Allura had been planning this party for a while. They had wanted to go and take a trip to the Caribbean but unfortunately everyone’s calendars seemed to suddenly get full with different meetings, and photo shoots and arranged collabs and events. So instead of just doing dinner like they did for every birthday, Allura decided to host a dinner birthday party at their house, for about 25 people. She was mostly scared of getting everything set up and having the food done in time, since Hunk insisted on doing it, with Coran to help him.

“Sweetheart, everything will be fine. Shiro’s going to love this.” Alfor said, seeing how his daughter seemed stressed.

“I know, but how can I not still be the slightest bit worried. It’s his birthday.”

“And I know even if things go wrong, he’ll still love it.” Alfor said. “He loves you and the fact that you did all this just for him will mean more than every single thing being perfect.”

“Thank you father.” She thanked, feeling calmer now.

“Of course sweetheart. Now eat quickly. You said you had the glasses delivered correct?” Allura nodded as she took her first bite of her avocado and strawberry toast. “I’ll bring them down here so it’s easy to get once they’re ready to be put down alright?”

Allura nodded and then remembered something. “Father, can you pass my camera or my phone? They’re on the couch.” Alfor walked from the kitchen which flowed into the living room and moved a few pillows around until he found a black camera with a pink v like mark on it and handed it to his daughter.

Allura allowed herself to finish one slice of toast fully before turning the camera on, flipping the screen up and pressing record.

“Good morning everyone. So in case you didn’t know, it’s March first and because Shiro’s a leap year baby, when February has 28 days, we celebrate his birthday on the 1st of March. So I’m throwing a surprise dinner party for Shiro. He’s out at the gym with Keith right now and is planning to only hang out with him for a little while but Keith is going to keep him out way longer because as far as Shiro knows, we’re just doing dinner at a restaurant for his birthday. So fingers crossed this goes well.” Allura stopped recording and scarfed down her next slice of toast when the doorbell rang. According to the security camera, it was the people with the furniture. It was time to get started.

* * *

 

“So Father,” Allura asked watching her father make different flower agreements for the table. Lance, Plaxum and Shay were currently laying out the tables and chairs and putting the table clothes and tables runners down. “Tell the fans what you’re doing?”

“I am making flower arrangements to sit on the table of my son-in-law’s table.”

“Stop saying that. Shiro and I aren’t married.”

“Yet.”

“Father!” Allura said in embarrassment. Yes she and Shiro talked about getting married but neither of them had proposed yet, even though Allura could tell her father was waiting for it. “Tell them how you know how to do this.”

“I lived in India most of my life before moving to England and I worked in a flower shop to while going to University and the owner taught me how to make flower arrangements, and flower crowns and bouquets, things like that. Allura grew up in England as well and the house we lived at was near a huge park where they had juniberry flowers so I even learned how to put them into braids.”

“Which I’m going to have him do again when the party starts. Lance is going to help do my hair and he’s going to put flowers in them. You’re even making a flower crown for Shiro.”

“And the garland that will be wrapped around his chair.” Alfor reminded, fitting the different flowers into the mason jars.

“Yes, my father’s doing all of that, because he is amazing.” Allura complimented. She stopped recording when Lance called her to help put the decorations on the table.

“So lanterns, your dad’s arrangements and the candles on the table runner?” Lance asked to confirm.

“Yep, we’ll make sure that’s all down and then we can put the plates, cups and all that after. Hunk said he had to go grab Oreos because since Shiro and I don’t really eat a ton of sweets, he thought he’d do cupcakes. And Oreos are the only sweet Shiro will eat a ton of in one setting.” Allura’s phone suddenly rang and when she pulled it out, she shushed Lance at the sight of Shiro’s name. “Hello?”

_“Hi babe. Keith and I just got finished at the gym.”_

“Oh, it’s been an hour already?” where had the time slipped away?

_“Yeah, but we’re getting food now and he asked if I could help him find an outfit for tonight. Do you know where we want to go?”_

“Oh not somewhere too fancy. Really not in the mood to do make up.”

_“Alright. I have no clue how long it’ll take to do this. You know how indecisive Keith can be.”_

Allura could hear Keith denying the claim over the phone. “Take as long as you want. It’s your birthday sweetie, do whatever you want.”

_“Alright. I’ll text you when I have a clue what we’re doing. Love you.”_

“Love you too.” Allura hung up and took a deep breath. They could do this.

“I’m back!” Hunk called, as the security system beeped to say the door had been opened. “Coran’s with me!”

Good, now to get work.

* * *

 

“Keith has Shiro at our place. He lied and said that he lost a video and that he’d be too busy to film it later.” Lance told Allura as they walked down Rodeo Drive. They were heading to a store to get balloons for an installation Allura had seen for people to take picture in front of. The food was almost done and the table was all good except they still needed to set it. Her father had finished everything he was in charge of so things were all going good.

“Do we still have stuff at your place?” Allura asked, knowing at least everyone had left one entire outfit at everyone else’s place.

“I think so. Think he’ll get ready at our place?”

“If the outfits works, yes. If not, get Keith to convince him to splurge on himself to buy something that fits.”

Lance nodded texting Keith when his phone started ringing. “It’s Plaxum. What’s up.” He answered, putting the call on speaker.

_“Is Allura there?”_

“Yes Plaxum?”

_“Um, don’t be mad, but we were setting the table and we might of accidently dropped one. All the other ones are on the table except for one.”_

“Oh, um, that’s an issue. I only ordered 25. We don’t have any extra.”

“We could get a special glass for Shiro.” Lance suggested.

“That’s actually a great idea. We’ll do that Plaxum. Can you make sure the glasses are over turned so no bugs get in and ask my father to take Voltron on a walk so she can go to the bathroom, also did the lamp heaters come in?”

_“Yes, sure and they called to say they’d be here soon.”_

“Excellent. We’ll be back soon. Good luck.”

Lance hung up and finished his text to Keith when he thought of something. “Allura?”

“Hmm.”

“These balloons are pretty big right?

“Yes, why?”

“If we’re getting the amount you want, then the back seat and trunk will be stuffed. How the hell are we going to drive back if we can’t see?”

“Extremely carefully.”

“I feel oh so very safe.” Lance said, voice full of sarcasm.

* * *

 

Allura, in a flowy dress, rushed to the door when she spotted a familiar monochromatic hair through the front window. She pulled the door open, smiling at the sight of Shiro dressed up. She knew they had a decent outfit at Keith and Lance’s place.

“Hi.” She greeted, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Hi Keith.”

“He said he’d drive with us. Are we heading out now? I love your hair by the way.” Lance had done it up in a braided up-do and just like when she was a kid, her father put a tasteful amount of flowers in.

“Yes, but first, I want you to put this blindfold on. I got you a gift outside and I know you want to see it.” Allura said, turning Shiro around so she could tie the scarf around Shiro’s eyes.

“Ok. Should this be filmed?”

Allura lead him farther inside and picked up the hidden camera and handed it to Keith. “Taken care of. Come on.” She led him up to the door, sliding the door to outside open and once Shiro was fully outside, she gave the signal

“Surprise!” Shiro pulled his blindfold off, smiling and laughing at all the familiar faces.

“What’s this? How’d you plan a surprise party?” Shiro asked as he untied the scarf. “Hi everyone!”

“Where you surprised?” Keith asked as he moved in front of Shiro to film his big smile

“Yes. I’ve actually never had a surprise party. This is amazing. Thank you everyone for coming.”

“I’ve got one more surprise for you.” Allura said, looking at the people standing behind Shiro. “Turn around.”

Shiro was once again surprised when he turned and saw his parents. They lived in Japan and weren’t ones for traveling so the fact that they were all the way in LA was something he never expected.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he hugged them both. “We were coming to visit in two months.”

“Allura flew us down.” His mother said before tugging on his sleeve like she’d always do when she wanted him to crouch down to her level. “Come here, Takashi. Allura’s _otosan_ told me to give this to you.” She said, holding that flower crown Alfor had made for him

“Do I have to?” his mother gave him her look of ‘no questions just do it.’ He ducked down low enough for her to fix it on his head. The cheering from the guests almost made it worth the embarrassment.

Shiro had been quick to go around and thank each person for coming, taking over filming for Allura. Conversations hadn’t died when dinner was served, most of them being compliments to Hunk and Coran for the dinner or greetings to Voltron who was finally let outside.

“Guys, everyone. Before we start dessert, I wanted to make a toast,” Shiro announced, “first a huge thank you to my amazing girlfriend for planning this dinner party for me. She didn’t have to do this but she did and I couldn’t be more grateful. And thank you for flying my parents down.” Allura and Shiro got catcalls as the kissed. “Shush, you’re just jealous. Also thank you to my parents for coming down. They don’t like flying ever since they moved back to Japan in my college years but they came down for me and I love them even more for it. Also, can we give a round of applause to Keith, who once again was able to lie well enough to keep me off track?” Shiro teased, everyone applauding mockingly to Keith who just glared at him. “Thank you guys once again for coming. I couldn’t be more thankful you all came to celebrate with me. Cheers!”


End file.
